From human to fairy
by DreamixAngel
Summary: Rosemary and Cora were just ordinary girls until they find a young woman in Gardenia Park. The woman's final words were a wish, one Rosemary unknowingly granted. Now Cora and Rosemary have to learn about their powers as Rosemary faces the biggest challenge of all: running for her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Strange occurrences**

The morning sun was revealing himself above the glassy sea, painting a scenery only seen in fairy tales. He revealed a rare sight as his rays shown through small puffs of cotton wool drifting on orange and blue water, creating a gradient of colour. Below this sky, a luscious cliff stood proud above the crushing waves of an ocean more beautiful than any other. The cliff's usual visitor was once again sitting on the edge, her eyes taking in the beauty before her.

Letting out a relaxed sigh, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her palms, balancing her arms on her knees. She allowed a light breeze to play with her chocolate hair, making her highlights look like bright dancing lines on a plain backdrop. Her crystal-blue eyes were unblinking, taking in everything they saw and permanently sketching it inside her memory.

Birds were rising from their beds to welcome the new day and the gentle breeze ruffled the leaves on the ever-blooming trees, casting them in a direction and letting the pink petals experience flight. It was Nature's way of waking up and welcoming another perfect day.

Rosemary let her thoughts wander, each one in a different direction as she gazed at the amazing sight before her. It was like this every morning and, even though she's been doing this every day for five years, it still took her breath away.

"I thought that I might find you here, Rosemary." Her mother said, standing behind her daughter. "You never miss this, do you?"

Rosemary let out a hum before standing up and turning to face her mother.

"It calms my soul, Mother. If I do not, I fear I might lose my mind as no painting or sight in the world could compare to nature waking up." came Rosemary's response in the same way she had always been taught to speak.

"It is time for breakfast, Rosemary. You should come or else you will be late for school."

Rosemary gave her mother a smile and followed as her mother turned to head back inside the house, the scenery already gone as the sun was now fully awake.

Rochelle was one of a kind in Rosemary's eyes. Rosemary has always looked up to her, always obeyed each order and always spoke in true respect. Being from an upper-class society, Rosemary was expected to be perfect and do everything perfectly and Rochelle made sure she did.

Being adopted, Rosemary looked nothing like her parents. Rochelle's hair was short and blonde, a thin fringe resting above her light-brown eyes. She was dressed in long, elegant, dresses and looked perfect in every way. It's the perfection that Rosemary has been struggling with for years but it seems that Rochelle's training is finally paying off.

Breakfast was served inside the dining hall of the large mansion, every dish fit for a king. Kenneth was seated at the end, Rochelle next to him and Rosemary opposite her father.

"Good morning, Father. I hope you had a peaceful night's rest."

Kenneth merely nodded as Rosemary took her seat before eating the food placed before her.

Kenneth was the type of man who was silent and serious and would not tolerate mistakes. He has laid his hands on Rosemary for her carelessness several times but that has not been needed of him recently. His black hair was short and neatly combed, his body language showed dominance, and his dark-brown eyes showed no emotion.

The family ate in silence, one that was never uncomfortable but merely peaceful. Afterwards, Rosemary placed down her cutlery and turned to her father.

"Father, may I please be excused? I wish to get ready for school."

A mere nod was his reply and Rosemary stood up and pushed back her chair before leaving with a "Thank you, Father". Once out of earshot, Rochelle turned her attention to Kenneth.

"What are your plans for today, Kenneth?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm still following the same schedule as always." He replied dully, placing down his cutlery. "Has Rosemary been acting strange lately?"

"No, she hasn't. There have been no incidents recently."

"We must keep an eye on her while we are still able to. If any incident occurs, she must be…"

"Please, Kenneth, do not think such thoughts. Rosemary is not mentally ill, she is merely maturing at a slow rate. If she wishes to still believe in fairy tales, then it is her choice. That choice alone does not make her…"

"I never said it did. I was merely expressing my concern for the incidents that have occurred not so long ago."

"Are you referring to the times when she heard voices that no one else did?"

Kenneth gave a slight nod and Rochelle continued.

"Kenneth, you know it was merely her imagination. Please do not allow yourself to think that our daughter is mentally unstable. She is perfectly fine."

'_Run. You have to keep running.'_ Terta's mind continued to shout at her as her legs carried her through the Clarity Lands. It was her only option now. With her wings destroyed and her magic down to nothing, she has no other choice but to run. She was running out of breath and her body screamed in agony but Terta didn't stop. Her goal was to run to a safe place and rest to regain her magic and she would not stop until she reached it.

"Terta, you are only making this harder on yourself! Stop at once and your sentence will be lighter!"

Hald, Captain of Rosanine's army, ordered as many soldiers followed him in his quest to capture Terta.

Terta didn't look back as she continued to run, her destination just before her, but Captain Hald would not have it and ordered an all-out assault.

"Capture her at once! Dead or alive!"

"Sir! Permission to cast a Teleportation Spell, sir!" a soldier requested.

"Granted! Make it the Rosanine dungeon!"

"Sir!"

The soldier ran ahead and began to chant his spell. As magic formed around his body he cast the spell on Terta and magic began to appear around her.

'_No! If the spell succeeds…'_ Panic flooded Terta's mind as she realised how close her destination was and that she might not make it. _'Perhaps…I… No! I won't give in to them! If I can just alter… I must try, I have to!'_

Terta gathered her last bit of magic and began to chant a spell. As her own magic began to mix with the soldier's, Terta changed her destination to Earth, the only place where Magi don't exist.

"Rosemary, get your nose out of the book! You're gonna go blind!" Cora shouted, causing Rosemary to jump slightly.

"I apologize, Cora." Rosemary said as she closed her book and removed her green-framed glassed. "It is just so…"

"Fascinating. Now, what are you going to do?" Cora asked as she twirled a lock of her black hair, her hazel eyes focused on Rosemary.

"I am not sure but I am certain that I will know once I have…"

"Consulted your parents. Can't you ever think for yourself?"

"I do think for myself, Cora, but they…"

"Are authorised above you."

Rosemary smiled and Cora released a sigh.

"When are you going to drop the whole act? You know you don't have to act so perfect around me." Cora asked.

"I am well aware of that, Cora, but I enjoy the way I speak. I have no desire to change my ways."

"Whatever. I do have a question, though."

"I do not know, so please do not pressure me." Rosemary answered, giving her friend a smile. "I do not know him so well and I am not ready yet."

"Suit yourself, but may I say…"

"No, you may not. May I please request that we change the subject?"

Cora groaned but chose to do as Rosemary asked.

"The park's not too far from here, so wanna go there?"

At Rosemary's nod, Cora led the way.

Terta appeared in the centre of Gardenia Park just as she lost all her energy. Falling to the ground, she breathed deeply and slowly, trying to prolong her life, if only by a few seconds. However, she knew her time was coming. She had lost too much blood due to her injuries as she had fought the army and she had no energy left. Several people rushed forward as they saw her fall, all either offering help or calling Emergency Services.

'_I need to… transfer… my powers… If I don't… the magic… will die out…'_

"Ma'am, where are you bleeding?"

"They're on their way, just stay strong!"

'_These humans…'_

Terta's eyes slowly became blurry as she searched around for a way to transfer her powers. She had no other choice but to give it to a human but that was impossible.

'_No one… they wouldn't… understand… the gift…'_

Sirens sounded in the background but Terta didn't hear them.

"Ma'ma, here they are! Just hang in a while longer!"

The crowd was becoming larger and her vision became worse but still she could not transfer her powers. Her life was fading away and she couldn't cling to her life much longer. Two teens pushed themselves forward to see what all the commotion was about, leaving an opening in the crowd, and Terta made a choice as she saw the one thing that she thought she would never see.

'_I need to… I can't… hold out… Please, Wishing fairy, please… I wish to transfer my powers to the girl I'm looking at… I truly wish it…'_

As the last thought ended, Terta passed away as she felt her powers being stripped from her.

"Gardenia Park. Gardenia's favourite place to relax and enjoy life to the fullest. Many…"  
"Cora, please may I request that you do not speak in such a way. I find it quite…" Rosemary interrupted but was cut short by Cora.

"Annoying, I know, but you can't argue with… What in the world?"

"I beg your pardon?" Rosemary asked when Cora changed her sentence.

"There. I wonder why everyone is gathering there. Think something happened?" Cora asked as the two stopped.

"I am unsure and perhaps it would be best if we did not…"

Cora was already part of the crowd before Rosemary could finish her sentence, the crowd growing larger by the second. As Rosemary began to approach the crowd, Cora turned and came back in slow and small steps, her face pale.

"Cora? What has happened?" Rosemary asked with worry in her voice.

"There… is a corpse…" Cora replied in a whisper.

Rosemary walked closer and hugged her friend, Cora crying slightly, as her eyes stayed on the crowd before her, watching as two boys pushed their way through.

'_Wishing fairy, please… I wish to transfer my powers to the girl I'm looking at… I truly wish it…'_

As if by natural instinct Rosemary scratched her ear, her mind unaware of what she had just done and how she had just sealed her own fate. Paramedics pushed their way through and the crowd parted, revealing Terta to Rosemary. Rosemary's eyes widened and her heart stopped at the image before her.

"What…"

Lying on the ground was Terta, a young woman dressed in a black dress covered in crimson blood, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. As Rosemary took in the sight, her eyes landed on Terta's hand where a small doll lay, its body clean of any blood.

Cora sniffed and freed herself from Rosemary before turning around. Following Rosemary's eyes, she saw Terta and the doll. Her heart stopped when the doll shifted its head and looked right into Cora's eyes. Cora's body froze and her mind stopped working as only one sentence repeated itself: "You are my master and I will kill for you."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I updated this because if I recall correctly, Rosemary's father was named Gerald. Gerald is also the name of another character's father so I changed this one.


	2. Chapter 2

_I apologize but I had a bit of writer's block for this one. Cora has a dream that can be considered rather creepy, so skip that if you easily get frightened out of your wits. All I own are my OC's, the plot and places that are made up. I don't own Winx Club. Enjoy!_

**Chapter two**

**Kidnapped**

Queen Miranda was pacing in her chambers, her mind a mess as she thought about her current situation: Captain Hald had returned with the news that they had lost Terta while trying to cast a Teleportation spell. She was restless, her usually women brown hair in a mess and her sky-blue eyes showing much more worry than was necessary. King Kaldo sat in silence on his chair as he watched his wife pace around so restlessly. His blond hair hung lazily on his shoulders and his ocean-blue eyes showed no emotion. His expression was neutral, his mind unconsciously counting the number of times she changed direction.

"Miranda, there is no need to worry." He said calmly after a while. "Terta is dead, that should be enough."

"It is not enough!" Miranda shouted as she stopped and turned, her hair being thrown over her shoulder. "We lost her! She was supposed to be punished and we lost her! How is her being dead enough?!"

Miranda was fuming and Kaldo sighed, closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. He knew this would happen.

"Miranda, Terta is deceased now. No more harm can be done by her. The worst that could happen is that her powers were transferred and you know as well as I do that that will never happen. There are only two ways of doing it: one is through a spell that has yet to work properly and the other is through a Wishing Fairy, none which exists on Earth anymore."

Miranda allowed her husband's words to settle in before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"How would we know for certain?"

"It has been that way for over a thousand years. Please, let it go." Kaldo calmly asked, rising from his chair.

"No, I can't. I must know…"

Queen Miranda's words were cut off as her door burst open to reveal Captain Hald looking as if he's just seen a ghost. Hald was a patient man, emotionless and always calm, even on the battle field when it seemed that his world was about to lose the war.

Hald went on his knees as he bowed and waited to be given permission to speak.

"What is it?" Queen Miranda barked, already planning on how to strip Hald of his title for his interruption.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me but I have urgent news. Terta's body no longer holds her powers and after casting a Tracing Spell, it was discovered that they have been transferred to… to…"

"To what, you stammering twit?!"

"To a human, your Highness."

Silence ruled over the three as Captain Hald's words registered in Queen Miranda's mind. Captain Hald's breathing was slowing back down to its normal rate while King Kaldo's breathing picked up, the panic settling in as his eyes dashed to Miranda.

"A…a… filthy… rotten… human?" Queen Miranda muttered as Captain Hald's words repeated themselves. Then she snapped. "Who is this human?! I want her this instant! Bring her to me at once!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" Captain Hald replied before rushing out.

"Human…" Queen Miranda growled as she clenched her fists. "You will pay dearly for this insult."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_Cora found herself standing in a dark place, the candle in her hand the only source of light. The wax seemed to have dripped down a reasonable amount, as if she'd been holding it for hours. A cold and sour wind blew, one that sounded like the breathing of dead and lost souls. Her body shook from the cold air and the scent of death that was all around her._

_Her mind was unable to register her whereabouts and her eyes held fear. However, she felt at home. It was as if she was born and raised within this unknown place. _

_Hesitantly, Cora stepped forward. A sudden and loud crack was heard, whispers followed quickly after and Cora froze in her tracks, looking around frantically for the sources that caused the eerie sounds. She moved her body around on the spot, the candle lighting nothing but a few inches before her eyes. _

'_Nothing.'_

_Cora's breath picked up and she tried to calm herself by telling herself that it was all just a dream. Summoning her courage, she stepped forward and the same noises graced her ears. Her heartbeat picked up its pace, her breath coming out in pants as fear entered her heart._

"_Wh…Who's there?"_

_No one answered back and nothing was heard, not even an echo. _

_Cora released a breath she didn't know she was holding._

'_Just calm down, it's nothing. You're just imagining things.'_

_Taking a few deep breaths, Cora tried to calm herself down before turning her attention back to the darkness before her. Taking another step forward, the cracks and voices repeated themselves. _

_Cora screamed and dropped the candle. Her heart was racing and she was shaking in fear. Tears began to form in her eyes and she fell to her knees, her body shaking violently. She opened her eyes to look at the candle lying on the ground, still burning. Her eyes travelled on the objects that the candle shed light on and Cora's face went lost all colour as she caught sight of what made all the cracking sounds: skulls, human skulls. They were littered all around the candle and her body, the candle also casting strange shadows. The skulls Cora stepped on were lying shattered among other broken and whole skulls, the eerie silence becoming more terrifying as every second passed._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_Cora sat upright, at complete attention as her fear-filled eyes desperately tried to find the voice speaking to her._

"_Don't you agree, Princess Cora? This place… isn't it wonderful?"_

_The voice belonged to a woman, sounding young and happy. Several loud cracks were heard before the woman spoke again._

"_Don't you like your kingdom, Princess Cora? It was made just as you wished. Is something wrong that you are so quiet and afraid?"_

_Cora's breathing came out in pants and her heartbeat picked up with each passing second, her voice seemed to have vanished and the temperature dropped by several degrees. A few more cracks were heard and then Cora caught sight of a shadow near the candle. She moved backward in fear as the shadow came closer, causing a few more skulls to break. Once in the light, Cora saw the source of the voice._

"_You…you're…the…" Cora stammered in whispers._

"_Yes, I am the one you saw in the park. My name is Terta, your Highness."Terta answered, giving a slight bow._

_Cora was in too much shock to say anything else and her mouth was moving like a fish out of water. Her mind couldn't process the words Terta spoke nor the image of the place she was currently in. Terta smiled warmly before continuing._

"_Do you not like this place?"_

_Cora remained silent and frozen in place, her heartbeat ringing in her ears. When Terta received no reaction from Cora, she continued as if she wasn't expecting an answer._

"_This is your palace, your Majesty. These are the bones of all those who have opposed you, those who have tried to avoid death and those whose souls were sent to the Spiritplane by you. By the way, have you seen your doll? I looked in the place where she usually is but she wasn't there. She was wearing this purple dress and had a dagger in her hand. Her favourite line is 'You are my master and I will kill for you'. She seemed to have just…vanished."_

_Cora's body went numb and cold, her eyes were focused on Terta before her and her eyes held even more fear than before. If possible, Cora was even paler now. Terta noticed this and smiled softly._

"_Your Majesty, is everything alright? Did something happen?"_

_Cora swallowed hard as her eyes began to water and tears threatened to fall, more out of fear than anything else._

"_Does this have something to do with the blood on your hands?" Terta asked, motioning to Cora's hands._

_Cora's breath hitched in her throat as Terta's words rang in her ears._

'_B…Blood?'_

_Cora closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before opening them and looking at her hands. _

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Cora woke with a scream and a racing heart, covered in sweat and hardly able to breathe. Cloud came bursting in with a bat and a face painted in bravery while his eyes searched for the intruder.

"Where are you, you criminal?! I have a bat and I know how to use it!"

His eyes caught sight of his sister and he blinked rapidly, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. In an instant, he dropped the bat and was at her side on her bed, wrapping a protective over her.

"Cora, what's wrong? You okay?"

Cora was slowly starting to cry and Cloud took her into his arms, whispering softly that everything will be okay.

"Cora, did you have a bad dream?" Cloud asked and Cora nodded against his chest. "Then why don't you tell me about it? I'm sure it would make you feel better."

Cora sniffed before pulling back and rubbing her eyes. With a slight nod and a deep, shaky, breath, Cora told her brother just what she dreamed about.

As he listened, Cloud's eyes held pity and his face took on the same expression. Once Cora finished, Cloud sighed and smiled.

"It was just a dream, don't think anything of it. Besides, I'll be whank the butt of any bad person who thinks he or she can scare you."

Cora smiled before giggling, shaking her head and looking at her brother.

"Whank? What kind of word is that?"

Cloud laughed as he petted Cora's head.

"It's a mix between whip and spank. Why? Don't you like it?"

Cora giggled and then shook her head.

"Nah, I love it. Rosemary would disapprove until it is made part of the dictionary, though."

Cloud smiled and pulled Cora back into his arms, gently playing with her hair.

"Don't be afraid, Cora. I'll always be there to protect you." Cloud whispered before kissing Cora's head. "That's what big brothers are for."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Good morning…" Rosemary greeted as she stepped into the dining room but stopped as she saw her parents' faces.

Her father was sitting with another man, Rosemary assumed it to be a client, and her mother was looking upset yet she seemed to be trying to hide her emotions. Rosemary smiled and bowed respectfully.

"Good morning." she tried again.

"Rosemary, sit."

It wasn't a request, it was an order. Kenneth never made requests, only gave orders with a severe punishment if those orders are not fulfilled to his wishes. Rosemary took a seat next to her mother and waited for her father to talk.

"Rosemary, this is Hendrik Anghet. We have been clients of one another for quite some time and we have decided to merge our companies. However, the only way this can happen properly is if you marry his son, Stephen."

Rosemary looked at her father for any signs that could show that he was merely playing a trick on her, but all she saw was a serious face.

"We shall discuss this when you return from school." Kenneth went on. "We will not be limited on time then."

Rosemary nodded and Kenneth motioned for their butler to inform the kitchen that everyone has arrived for breakfast. While Kenneth and Hendrik discussed business, Rosemary and Rochelle were discussing books. Once finished, Rosemary requested to be excused. Kenneth gave a nod and sternly told her that she was to return home immediately after school. Rosemary nodded in understanding and left. Once out of earshot she released a heavy sigh.

'Always the company. Can't he ever consider my feelings?'

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Hald stopped and gazed at the large building.

'So, this is a human school. It looks so large. Do humans exaggerate even with buildings?'

Sunden High was a school for the rich and famous. The building looked like a villa with white walls, many buildings and a large courtyard filled with green grass and blue fountains. The school uniform was nothing different from any other school. Everyone wore white jackets with the school's crest on the left chest pocket and gold buttons. The boys wore black trousers and a white shirt with a black tie while the girls wore a white shirt, a black tie and a black skirt with white stockings. Everyone was neat and proper. It was as if one was in the presence of royalty.

Shrugging, he walked into the schoolyard as his brown eyes searched for the face of the human who has Terta's powers. Students were talking and laughing, as if nothing was wrong. Some students looked at Hald but shrugged, telling their friends that it was probably a new teacher. He found several girls who looked like the girl he was searching for, but none of the faces were an exact match. The picture in his hand showed a clear sketch of Cora, her face sketched perfectly in every detail.

Hald hummed lightly before turning around and hitting something, causing him to fall backwards. He heard a groan and looked up at the person he bumped into.

"My apologies, miss. I did not…"

Brown eyes clashed with brown eyes as Cora and Hald locked gazes. Cora looked down in shame before picking up her bag and rising to her feet.

"Sorry, I'm…I'm…just a bit…clumsy…" Cora said nervously with a small smile but Hald noticed how scared she seemed. She was shaking slightly and her eyes showed a small layer of fear.

Upon seeing her face, Hald kept looking between her and the sketch in his hand until he found that all the facial features matched.

"No, don't be. It was my fault for not looking where I was going." Hald apologised, placing one hand with the picture behind his back, quickly reciting a sleeping spell in his head as he rose to his feet.

Cora smiled weakly before walking past him. Just as she passed, her body went numb and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Hald mumbled an apology and picked Cora up, holding her bridal style in his arms, the sketch still in his hand. He felt as if his body was thrown into an ocean of ice the second he picked her up, but shook it off. He walked out of the schoolyard, the other students too busy to notice what had occurred.

Hald walked past several other people, some giving him suspicious looks but no one asked why he was carrying an unconscious teenage girl in his arms. He walked until he reached the corner, then froze. His body felt somewhat warmer and he felt as if nothing was wrong, as if he was floating in a pool of happiness and no cares in the world.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but may I ask as to why are you carrying my friend?"

Hald looked at the girl before him. Rosemary was standing with a book in her hand, her glasses in another. He quickly looked her over before reciting the sleeping spell in his head again.

"My apologies," Hald said to Rosemary as she looked at him sceptically. "I did not realised that I was in the presence of a fairy."

Rosemary turned her head to the side, as if this might help her understand what Hald had said to her. Before she got the chance to ask for an explanation, she collapsed and her glasses shattered as her body hit the ground, the book falling with a thud to the pavement.

Hald sighed and threw Cora over his shoulder, bent down and picked Rosemary up, carrying her under his arm. He then mumbled a Teleportation Spell and vanished.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
